Kaiba died!
by abiak
Summary: [chapter 2 is updated]A small talk beween the kaiba brothers at the beginning, but mokuba didn't comprehend what his brother told him exactly, making him thinking that kaiba is dead, the thing that broke mokuba's heart and let the madness to begin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh; even if I do, I will not make Seto kaiba die.

….

….

"Mokuba, why don't you go to sleep?" kaiba was wondering

"cause I am thinking" Mokuba explained.

Seto blinked "think?!!!! And what are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking of my future… … see, I do not excel any career" Mokuba answered.

Kaiba comforted him "Mokuba … … you gonna inherit my company so do not think of anything else", Mokuba was surprised "and when will I inherit it?", "you will, if I died" kaiba answered him.

Mokuba seemed very frighten "who was that again???!!!!!!"

"me" kaiba assured him.

Mokuba scremed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Then Mokuba left the room quickly, Seto was very very surprised with Mokuba behavior, but he was too tired and went to sleep without knowing what happened to Mokuba.

Mokuba ran to the phone and called all the friends telling them sadly that his brother Seto passed away.

one hour passed, the gang and the others gathered (Yugi and his Yami, Bakura and his Yami, Duke, Tea………….etc etc etc) in kaiba's mansion, they were wearing black clothes.

Mokuba the 'genius' kid told all the maids and servants about his brother death.

Meanwhile kaiba took sleeping tablets, because he was not sleeping well in days. And that what made things get worse, since if there is a volcano and exploded beside him, he will not awake.

Mokuba did not allow anyone to touch his brother but him as he started to cry and cry and cry, he made a pool, that kid was crying like chutes.

Mokuba was whining as he put his head over his 'dead' brother chest "I do not want any thing in the world except my brother, I want you Setoooooooooo. ehe eh eh eheeeeeeeee"

Yugi came to him "I was not expecting this end to you kaiba, you still young, please come back kaibaaaaaaaaa ehe ehe ehe" Yugi still crying too …sniffing … sniffing.

The pharoh Yami appeared next to Yugi "you were a good example as strong man and loving tender brother, your good habits covered your bad ones. In my view, you are the instance of the true manhood".

"I never hate you…you were great, ehe ehe ehe".….. the weak Bakura was sniffing and crrying.

Then Yami Bakura appeared next to weak Bakura very sad "I wished to send you to the shadow realm for once but… … … no luck, ehe ehe" he sniffed… "ehe ehe ehe".

Even his enemies were crying.

Yami Marik asked the sad Odoin "Odoin bring me tissues, I almost died from crying, ehe ehe ehe eheeeeeee". then Duke added "poor kaiba he did not even have the chance to get married ehe ehe ehe" and he was sniffing too.

Joey seemed a little bit happiy with that "ooh kaiba although I was calling you names, now I can curse you more" the gang gave him the look, then he corrected "I mean I was considering you my friend the whole time" he started crying because the others was crying "ehe ehe ehe ehe ehe" sniffing and he did not even realize why they were crying.

… …. … …. …

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own Yugioh.

**Chapter two**

The gang Still crying around kaiba's bed

Ishizu was crying "this is not what the millennium necklace predicts, poor kaiba, ehe ehe ehe" sniffing.

Yugi told Mokuba "I became very thirsty, I've cried too much".

"will … go to the kitchen you'll find water there" said Mokuba.

Joey didn't know what to do without Yugi so he followed him to the kitchen. Later on they came back with a tray full of water glasses in case ……….

At that time Duke suggested "the atmosphere here is very gloomy, may I say a joke to modify our moods".

Mokuba shouted with cryfull eyes "no, my brother is dead, I won't let anyone laugh here".

Again Duke replied "In that case, I'll shut up".

At a later time Joey whispered to Duke "tell me the joke, that you wanted to say previously"

Duke took a minute of thinking "ok let me remember first …. Will … Umm I already forgot it".

Tea came close to kaiba and started speaking about friendship, so all the gang exclaimed "oh no, not again, not anther friendship speech."

Tristan told Joey "since Tea won't finish her friendship speech in less than ten hours, why we don't go around and do something useful?".

After that he and Joey went to Mokuba's room to play with the latest newest video games.

Then every one thought of the same thing, doing something instead of wasting their time listening to Tea's endless friendship speech.

The pharaoh Yami and Yugi went to search for the three 'rare' blue eyes white dragon cards, in order to give back one of them to Yugi's grandpa instead of the one that kaiba tore at the first episode, then they decided to keep the rest two 'just' for memory sake.

Ishizu sat checking why her millennium necklace is wrong always when it predicts things about kaiba. First, it happened when she dueled him at the battle city tournament, her millennium necklace said that kaiba will loose but he won, and then it predicted that he will still alive by now but he is dead.

Marik, Bakura and his Yami, and Odion went to the backyard to dig a grave for kaiba, Bakura asked "are you sure guys that we are doing this properly?".

Marik assured him "don't worry, since I'm destined to be a tomb keeper for all my pathetic life, I know how those things made".

Mokuba can't stand Tea's speech any more, so he fell beside his brother in very very deep sleep.

The rest of the gang (Mai, Duke, Serenity … etc) decided to go to the kitchen to check on Kaiba's refrigerator, since it's not every day that the multimillionaire kaiba die and they got the chance to come over his house and eat his very expensive 'rare' food.

Eight hours passed, suddenly the gang heard Tea's screaming, they gathered again around kaiba, but Mokuba was still sleeping since her speech has a strong powerful affect on him, the gang asked her what happened.

Tea farsightedly answered "I think I saw kaiba moving in the bed".

Immediately the pharaoh Yami went to Yami Bakura slapping him on the face as he was saying "shame on you Yami Bakura, the man just died a few hours ago, and you possessed his body".

The angry Yami Bakura answered "if I'm possessing your weak friend Bakura body now, then how can I possess kaiba's too at the same time?".

The pharaoh Yami felt very stupid "umm … will, you have a good point here".

And while they were arguing, Tea returned to Kaiba to complete her point about friendship where she stopped before, Kaiba started opening his eyes blinking at her in astonished but she was too busy on her speech to realize his awaking, at that time he interrupted her "don't you friendship freak girl take a rest for a change".

Now everyone turned their heads toward kaiba with horror, Joey yelled at Tea "don't you get it Tea? Kaiba came from death just to tell you shut up, and thanks to you; now he is very angry and want get revenge upon all of us".

The pharaoh Yami soothed him "wait Joey we still have one chance".

All of them asked "what is it?"

He started running and screaming "run for your life ………………", then everyone followed him swearing to kill Tea. Kaiba blinked still not getting it.

At that moment, with the removal Tea's powerful speech effect and the noises from the gang while they were leaving, Mokuba began to wake up to see his brother opened his eyes and speaking to him "will Mokuba, why are you sleeping here? Don't tell me that you were having a nightmare during the day".

Kaiba said that because whenever Mokuba have a nightmare, he always comes to his brother room.

Mokuba looked around, no one of the gang was there and his brother is alive, thinking to himself happily "_ya, that must be a day nightmare, but that's weird that never happened to me before."_

Then as always, he told his brother about the nightmare, kaiba realized what was happening, but he pretended in front of Mokuba of believing the dream story.

"I just have a feeling that at the beginning of your dream I told you that **if **I die, you will inherit the company not I'm already dead" Kaiba corrected to him.

Mokuba asked with wondering "how can you know what happened in my nightmare even though I'm the one who dreamt about it".

Kaiba was confused didn't know what to say "umm … will … since you tell me every dream you saw, I think I became an expert of your dreams and specialized in your nightmares".

Mokuba seemed to be convinced with Kaiba's answer who gave him one of his 'rare' smiles continuing to say " I'll never leave you kid, cause I love you my stupid little brother".

Mokuba smiled back, hugged him tightly "I love you too my genius big brother".

………………………………………………………

THE END


End file.
